Fluvius Vitarum
Fluvius Vitarum is an area located on the edge of the southernmost loch of Skotadia, or the Eos Sector. It is one of several designated locations featured on the Mandibles Tour. DinoHunt Corp. Description "A river runs through this ancient, formerly volcanic valley, providing water for lush foliage. The land becomes steeper and more barren the farther one strays from the water. Strange formations are also scattered throughout this unstable valley." History Fluvius Vitarum was first formally explored during a DinoHunt Corp-sponsored expedition through the southern lochs of Skotadia. It was noted as a possible hunting reserve due to its accessibility, being only slightly diverted from the main loch, and its incredibly varied and unique landscape. Fluvius Vitarum would sit in limbo for years before becoming a hunting reserve in the Mandibles Tour in hopes the unique location would attract hunters for the corporation now facing bankruptcy. In the days since Fluvius Vitarum was opened up for hunting, licensed hunters have reported hearing strange, resonating noises echoing throughout the valley, with some claiming that dinosaurs or other large reptiles are the likely culprits behind these sounds. DinoHunt Corp. refutes these claims, however, as no such creatures have been documented living within Skotadia. Whatever entity is responsible for producing these sounds is still unknown to this day, making Fluvius Vitarum one of the more mysterious areas on the tour. Geography Fluvius Vitarum is a floodplain within a moss forest, located in the south of Skotadia. It is in close proximity to a southern loch, which the river feeds into. The area is renowned for its rich diversity of plant life and enticing natural landmarks, and some hunters have even gone as far as comparing this region to Basmachee Rocks from the Central Sector in some aspects. Mossy Heights Upon the highest hills of the reserve, the ground is covered by a purple moss. This type of moss is commonplace in moss forests, which occur plentifully throughout southern Skotadia. Occasionally, these hills will rise into tall mountains, where the peaks are too high and steep for the moss to comfortably grow, instead being only barren rock. River The river curves across the region, giving life to its surroundings. The river is a source of much of the life within the region. The area within the river's floodplain is not covered in the purple moss that is usually plentiful in the southern regions of Skotadia, instead being inhabited by a diverse amount of trees and grasses, using the rich soil around the river to grow plentifully. Pool Mountains Near the center of the reserve, an unusual feature can be found. Several small and pointy mountainous peaks can be found sticking out of watery pools on the ground. Though such features have been found elsewhere on FMM UV-32, like in Basmachee Rocks, what is unique is the sheer number of pools that have formed. The pools are mainly inhabited by small invertebrates and larval animals, either to escape from larger aquatic predators or to feed on the confined creatures. Badlands Spreaded sparsely across the region are areas in which very little plant life grows at all. These regions are miniature desserts, known as badlands, that dot the region. They appear all across the reserve, but are most concentrated in the southwest. In this area, purple moss can grow upon the tops of small plateaus that jut from the ground, creating tiny environments on them. Vegetation Being a very diverse region, the flora is equally as diverse. Appearances Fluvius Vitarum appears as the third available map of Mandibles.Category:Mandibles Category:Maps Category:Eos Sector